The Coma
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: After one of Dr. D's schemes actually works in an unintended way, Kim is left in a coma, and Shego must face her feelings.


The Coma

The day started as any other for Shego. Drakken was at it again. This time around, Drakken's plot had something to do with dust mites. She didn't really know how the mites could be useful, but maybe her employer had something interesting in mind for the arachnids. Shego sighed as she cleaned her gloves with a file. Out of the corner of her eye, Shego saw Drakken don a strange helmet. "It is done, Shego!" The blue man said triumphantly. "My Mite Master helmet is complete!" Shego had to admit; it was an interesting premise and a covert one too. An army of microscopic creatures would definitely freak out people, but there were the biological limitations such as temperature and solar radiation that made dust mites an ill-suited army of creeping things. Shego let out a small laugh as a mat of the creatures surged from all corners of the lair to stand in front of Drakken. She would enjoy watching this plan backfire.

Kim and Ron burst through the skylight. "Are you in a slump, Drakken?" Kim questioned when she looked around and saw there was no large doomsday laser or other odd machinery besides an out of place helmet on Drakken's head. Ron started laughing. "What's with the new headgear?" The blonde asked. "I'm glad you asked, Buffoon." Drakken responded as a tan mat moved toward the duo. "Bugs!" Ron screamed as he started running away. _Some partner you are!_ Kim thought in anger as she sighed and looked around for a way to destroy the bugs. Then, Kim smiled as she thought of something. "Hey, Shego, looks like you're out of a job. Wade says that DNAmy modified these things to be able to withstand sunlight and heat. With his army of microbes, they'll be able to do your job better than you ever could." She told the green-skinned antihero. "Is that so, Kimmie?" Shego sneered before Kim and Shego engaged in one of their long-standing duels. "For your information, Pumpkin," Shego told Kim. "Without me, Drakken can't so much as wipe his own ass." Kim threw a kick which Shego narrowly missed. Kim then giggled. "Is that from experience, Shego?" The antihero ignited her hands and lunged at Kim with a growl in response to Kim prodding. Kim's eyes widened. "I thought bad boy was your type, Shego." Shego rolled her eyes at the thought. "Seriously, you think I would date that?" She asked with a shiver at thought.

Kim opened her mouth to respond but felt something bite her foot. Then, the world began to spin. _What the Hell?!_ Kim thought just before blackness enveloped her vision, and she fell to the floor with a sigh and a thud. Shego walked over to the redhead, knelt, and checked on her Kimmie. When the Buffoon ran up to Kim, Shego went ballistic on the blonde. "What the Hell were you doing, Stoppable?!" She growled with a fiery fury in her green eyes. "Bug!" He managed as Shego's temper threatened to literally explode out at the boy's uselessness. "Call 911, Dumbass!" Shego ordered. Once Ron left, Shego sighed and ran as fast as she could to the hospital with Kim in her arms.

Shego barged in and felt her heart pound in fear at the thought of losing her only equal. The doctors swarmed Shego and quickly tended to Kim. Something in Shego broke as they wheeled Kim away. That feeling grew to a paralyzing ache as Shego hit her knees. She was alone. She had no one. _I might as well call and turn myself into GJ._ Shego thought. _Without Kimmie, what was the point of being out of prison anyway?_ Shego reasoned. Betty Director was stunned when she got the call. "What made you change, Shego?" Betty asked when she came with the other GJ agents to take Shego to prison. Shego laughed hollowly. "I doubt you'd understand, Doctor." Betty smiled. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain redhead. Would it?" Shego glared hard at the front of the holding compartment of the transport. "Drakken may have killed her today." Shego tried hard to make her voice icy and hard, but Shego's emotion made the facade very thin. Betty thought about Shego's words. "Let me ask you something. Would you be willing to be incarcerated until Miss Possible wakes up and after that be put under her watch?" Shego sighed. "Will I be able to visit Kim?" Betty smiled. "I don't see why not, but your time with her will be limited to an hour a day." Shego smiled which surprised the seasoned head of GJ. "You have a deal."

For six months, Shego never failed to visit in a single day. When Kim's family was there, Shego tended to be a little more nervous. More than once, James Possible caught Shego squeezing Kim's hand and whispering to the girl. Finally, the day came when James figured he'd talk to the green antihero about his daughter. "Shego, let's talk." Shego gulped and looked at the man. "Are you the reason my Kimmie Cub is in a coma?" Shego seemed terrified at the assertion. "No, sir. One of Doctor Drakken's mites bit her, and she was put in a coma by the pest." Shego said with a worried look in Kim's direction. That was when Shego noticed Kim move. "K-Kimmie?" Shego asked as hope ran through the woman. Kim slowly sat up and looked around the room at her family. Then, Kim noticed Shego and blushed slightly when their eyes met. This was not lost on Anne who had a small smile at the sight of them. "Drakken…" Kim groaned. "…is on ICE at GJ maximum security." Shego said calmly. "Rest now. I'll be back." When Shego started to walk away, Kim weakly gripped her hand. "Don't go!" Shego smiled and knelt by the bed. Kim shivered as Shego's hot breath brushed against her neck. _Please kiss me, Shego._ Kim thought as Shego hugged her. "I promise I'll be-" Kim cut Shego off with a passionate kiss as tears ran down the teen's cheeks. "I'll hold you to that, Shego."

 **Please Read and Review. This is just an idea that came to me this morning, so it's just a One-Shot.**


End file.
